


Liquid Courage

by blaindersonkummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunken Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: This fic originally had a much longer plot but then I realised Kurt flirting with Blaine at a wedding was just dandy on its own.Written for Days 20, 21, 22 + 23 of Klaine Advent 2017 (because I'm terrible and got behind again)Prompts: Underline, Variation, Width, Year (see if you can spot them all!)





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/168881407883/klaine-fic-liquid-courage).

Blaine loved weddings. Usually. He really did. Only, this time, when it was his childhood friend Sam getting hitched, Blaine wasn’t full of the usual ‘hearts-in-your-eyes’, ‘song-in-your-heart’ optimistic romanticism he was known for.

Really, all this wedding served to do was to make Blaine feel very lonely, indeed.

That’s what happened when, in the year of time since Sam and Mercedes had been engaged, Blaine’s life had gone decidedly downhill – including being dumped by his two-timing boyfriend on Valentine’s Day.

Not to get Blaine wrong, he was really honestly truthfully happy for Sam and Mercedes – he just felt a slight pang in his heart when he looked around the room and suddenly found himself surrounded by dozens of happy couples.

Instead of joining in the fray of couples on the dancefloor, Blaine found himself nursing his glass of champagne by himself and wistfully sighing every few minutes.

“Errrm, excuse me?” asked a voice from behind Blaine.

Blaine turned in his seat to reply to the person and instantly found himself looking up at a dazzlingly handsome (and very well dressed) man who was looking at him sheepishly.

Shaking himself from his second’s distraction, Blaine waited for the man to continue.

“Hi, I’m Kurt, Mercedes’ friend,” this time the guy stuck his hand out for a handshake, which Blaine reciprocated immediately (whilst also discovering Kurt’s strong, firm grip – which made Blaine somewhat weak in the knees).

“I-I’m Blaine,” he babbled, a sweet smile on his face.

“Would it- I mean, say no if you want to but- are any of these seats taken?” Kurt indicated to all of the seats situated around the table which Blaine now realised he had been sat on by himself – as if he hadn’t felt like enough of a loser tonight, already.

“Oh! No, no, sure, feel free. It’s just me,” he tried with an awkward laugh.

Kurt chose a seat which left the width of one chair between them, clearly not wanting to be too close and incite a weird invasion of personal space, whilst also not being distant and rude by sitting on the other side of the table.

“So…” he began, and suddenly Blaine realised this gorgeous guy was about to start a conversation with him. He just prayed to god the champagne he’d been sipping all night wasn’t about to suddenly come back to bite him in the ass.

“So, how do you know the happy couple?” Kurt eventually asked, tilting his wine glass back and forth on the table, as if allowing his hands something to do.

“Well, errr, Sam and I were really close friends from school,” Blaine began, finally putting down his drink. “These guys obviously live a little outside of the city now so I haven’t seen him that much over the last few years. But I did meet Mercedes a few of those times, and she’s just wonderful.”

Kurt smiled politely.

“Yeah, I’d agree to that. She is one of my best friends, after all,” Kurt laughed and took a sip of wine before his eyes suddenly went a little wide and he hurried to finish his sip and voice his epiphany out loud. “Wait! Backtrack. Okay, it’s just clicked. Did you say your name is Blaine?”

Blaine was largely taken aback at the change in direction of the conversation, but he confirmed with the affirmative (if slightly unsure-sounding), “Errr, yes?”

“Oh,” Kurt seemed to instantly blush a little at that. “Oh, wow, okay.”

He laughed a little and had another sip of wine, which Blaine was sure was meant as a way to hide his face behind his hand.

“I’m… sorry? Have we met before or something?” Blaine asked confusedly.

Kurt lowered the glass.

“No, we errrr… we haven’t. It’s just that,” the confident, striking guy Blaine had first met suddenly seemed to have been replaced with a shy, rambling teenager. “Well, you see, Mercedes may have kind of tried to whore you out before today.”

Blaine physically pulled back from Kurt and made a face.

“Excuse me?”

Kurt instantly seemed to realise what he said and he laughed nervously.

“Oh, no! No! Sorry! I don’t mean to offend. Look, what I mean was… I would be careful, since Mercedes Jones has definitely tried to give me your number and set you up, on more than one occasion.”

Blaine was, for want of another phrase, completely stunned. It also meant he was completely thrown off by the next thing out of Kurt’s mouth.

“I mean, if I’d known, all those times, that she was trying to set me up with a 50s movies star with the cutest ass I’ve ever seen, I’d be snatching that number from her in a second.”

Kurt took a big gulp from his wine now, making his cheeks even ruddier from the earlier blush. Suddenly, Blaine wasn’t so worried about being the tipsy one of the two. Kurt was definitely not sober.

“I’m… I’m sorry, I think I’m a little bit drunk right now, but I kind of needed some liquid courage to come talk to you.”

Blaine was really, truly stunned now as he blushed so hard and tried to contain his smitten grin.

“It’s… Kurt, that’s totally fine. I’m actually really pleased you came and talked to me.”

Kurt’s face lit up at that and he smiled.

“Me too.”

The pair looked at each other for a second before a slightly irate woman abruptly interrupted them, appearing as if from nowhere.

“Kurt, come on, it’s time to get out of here. We’ve both got work in the morning.”

Kurt’s retaliating expression looked almost as though he’d just been told they were all out of ice cream at the ice cream truck.

“Uhhhh, I know you’re right, Rachel, but can’t I just stay here and keep talking to the cute boy?”

Blaine was practically red by this time as the girl (Rachel, apparently) looked at him like she had just noticed he was there for the first time.

“Uh, hi, I’m Blaine,” Blaine stuck his hand out to Rachel who shook it, clearly only as a pleasantry and with a quick hello, before she was back to goading Kurt.

“Kurt, this is dangerous territory. I knew I should’ve stopped you on your third glass. Okay, how about this?” she then opened her small clutch bag and pulled out a pen before leaning over the table and picking up a napkin.

“Give the cute boy your number and make sure he calls you tomorrow and let’s go before you get into any more trouble.”

She thrust the napkin and pen in Kurt’s direction and he took it without hesitation, leaning on the table again to jot down his number. Once he added the final number, he made sure to sign the paper with a ‘Kurt’, which he proceeded to underline twice and complete with three little ‘x’s underneath.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she snatched the napkin and passed it to Blaine, who was still giddy with the prospect of having this man’s number.

“Come on, lover boy,” she said, guiding Kurt to his feet and moving to grab his jacket to pass off to him. As she finally got him dressed, she turned back to Blaine. “And Blaine, you better promise to call this guy tomorrow because I couldn’t stand to hear another second of him talking about your,” she paused here to use air-quotes, “’juicy peach’ tonight.”

Blaine stumbled over his words as Kurt hit back with an indignant yell of, “Rachel!”

“What, Kurt? You said it,” she said with a smile, before ushering him to turn around and push him away from the table with a wave back. “See you later Blaine, it was nice to meet you!”

“Bye, Blaine!” Kurt also yelled, clearly now visibly drunk as he stumbled a little when he walked. “Call me!”

Blaine was so taken aback by what had just happened, he had to look around him to see if anyone else had witnessed that scene – certain he may have just had a drunken hallucination. But no, in his hands, he still held the number of a gorgeous man who told him he had been preparing himself to approach Blaine all night. Him. The desperately lonely singleton who had been moping only half an hour ago.

Blaine almost wanted to kick his feet and squeal in glee, but instead he settled on gripping the napkin tightly in his fist and grinning giddily to himself. Then he picked up his champagne, gulped the rest of it in one go, and pulled out his phone to set up a new text.

Blaine must have typed about five variations of the message before he finally settled on one, sucked it up, and pressed send.

_Hey Kurt, it’s Blaine. Thank you for saving me tonight. It was lovely to meet you <3_

~

The next morning, Blaine didn’t have work, so he was decidedly groggy and exhausted when he found himself being woken up by a text coming through to his phone. He cracked open one eye and threw his hand out from the covers to feel around for his phone on the bedside table. Finally locating it, he rolled over on to his back and opened the message, suddenly finding himself wide awake.

**9:15am  
From: Kurt**

_Hi Blaine. I just want to apologise for last night. You can rest assured I’m paying for my bad judgements today at work in the form of a horrible hangover. So yeah, I’m sorry again – especially for… coming on a bit strong. Don’t feel you have to reply to this, because I’m about to go dig a hole and hide in it anyway :)) (hope you enjoyed the wedding!)_

Blaine couldn’t help it. He really did laugh out loud at the message. So it turns out that Kurt really is as sweet sober (well, hungover) as he was after a few glasses of wine. He was even considerate enough to offer Blaine an out in the cold light of day after a night of being lonely at a wedding and taking whatever he could get.

But the truth was, Blaine really did want Kurt. In fact, in the light of day, Blaine was suddenly beginning to realise just how smitten he really was.

**9:20am  
From: Blaine**

_No need to apologise, Kurt. You really did make my night :) In fact, I’m really hoping you were just offering me an out if I wanted it because I would actually really like to see you again._

Blaine pressed send and instantly held his breath, waiting for a reply. Very quickly, he received one back.

**9:22am  
From: Kurt**

_REALLY?! Wow. I mean, of course, I would love to meet up. I was just so sure I’d scared you off!_

**9:24am  
From: Blaine**

_Definitely not. Do you have a break today? Maybe I could come meet you?_

Blaine’s heart was pounding now. He couldn’t quite believe they were organising this so soon. He couldn’t help it. The second he met Kurt last night, there was a definite spark.

**9:27am  
From: Kurt**

_I have a break at 11, actually! There’s a great diner on this street that does amazing waffles if you fancy?_

Blaine was about to reply with a simple confirmation and to ask for directions when inspiration seemed to strike and he smirked as he typed out his reply.

**9:29am  
From: Blaine**

_Do you happen to know what kinds of toppings they do?_

There was a pause.

**9:33am  
From: Kurt**

_I’m… not sure. ???_

**9:34am  
From: Blaine**

_Well… I’m thinking of getting peaches on my waffles. Juicy peaches._

Here, Blaine included three peach emojis in a row and a smirking face.

Kurt’s string of replies came through instantly.

**9:34am  
From: Kurt**

_Oh my god._

_I can’t believe you just said that._

_BLAINE!!!!!!_

_I’m so embarrassed._

_We cannot go on this date now. I take it all back!!!!_

_(No, I don’t.)_

_Seeing that ~juicy peach~ again will be worth the embarrassment._

This time, Blaine didn’t hold back. He really did squeal in delight and kick his feet on the bed. Yep, Blaine definitely couldn’t wait to go on this date.


End file.
